A power converter may include a capacitor providing a supply voltage and a regulator, which converts the supply voltage to an output voltage and provides the output voltage to a load. When the power converter operates under a steady state condition, dissipated power in the regulator and power supplied to the load decreases energy stored in the capacitor. In order to compensate for the decrease in energy stored in the capacitor, the power converter may further include a switch connecting the capacitor to an input voltage.
When the switch is turned on to charge the capacitor using the input voltage, a difference between a level of the input voltage and a level of the supply voltage of the capacitor may cause a current spike flowing into the capacitor and the regulator. Thus, the power regulator may include a filter resistor, a snubber circuit or both to reduce a magnitude of the current spike. However, the filter resistor and the snubber circuit are generally large and consume a relatively large amount of power.